


【毒艾&暴卡】漢堡王（猛毒真人電影同人）

by yocool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 猛毒和艾迪出門吃漢堡王，遇到暴動和卡爾頓。（舊文備份）





	【毒艾&暴卡】漢堡王（猛毒真人電影同人）

**Author's Note:**

> 猛毒/艾迪，暴動/卡爾頓  
清水

他有點後悔，自己是聽了外星共生體的什麼讒言，才願意讓他擬態成衣服一起出門。艾迪撿了貨架上的巧克力磚時，不禁這麼想。對，好像是說了什麼應該要練習一下在地球的擬態能力，還要在壓力環境下。

「我們只是在超市採買，不用穿西裝吧？換一般的休閒服好嗎？」

『可是你窮得都沒有西裝可以穿，我覺得練習這個是最佳選擇。』

那些流體的外表偽裝成布料，然而跟他肌膚相親的部份，卻沒有布料的感覺，讓他不時用眼睛檢查自己是不是還穿著衣服。他有些倉促地把必需品買一買，結帳離開超市。

『餓了。』

他肚子發出一陣咕嚕聲，飢餓感比過去來得更快。

「我們花太多力氣維持西裝了。」他發現他的西裝開始變薄，「等等，再撐一下，我們出去就找東西吃。」

走出超市的轉角就有一間漢堡王，火烤漢堡的香味讓猛毒再次振作，西裝又變得正常了。他們進去買了兩份套餐，坐在面向窗外的單人座吃起來。

\--

卡爾頓終於被醫生允許出門，雖然身體上的傷看上去幾乎好了，甚至可稱為奇蹟。但是他傷後的一切行為，讓他的主治醫生判斷他的精神狀態很糟糕。即使出門，也是有不少便衣保鏢隨伺在側。

暴動為了治療他，現在已經很虛弱了，他想給他找些東西吃。而這裡除了蔬菜以外，很少人會吃生食。他來到市郊一間高級日式料理店，只有這裡可以吃到最新鮮的生鮮海產。即使基金會瀕臨破產解散，他的財力還是足以包下整間店，趕走店內的工作人員後，放任暴動吃光所有食材。

『你別以為這樣是補償我……』暴動吞下最後一條魚。

「我知道，這是我該做的。」

『你屬於我』

卡爾頓只是笑笑，沒說什麼。

卡爾頓要求要在附近走一走，保鏢打了電話通過更高層的許可後，他可以擁有短暫的散步時間。

『我們可以吃掉他們，就不用這麼麻煩了。』

「你還想有資金做新的太空計畫，最好先別得罪這些人。」卡爾頓現在受到嚴密的監控，生命基金會的事件，已經讓上面的投資人很頭大了，他們可不想失去更多，如果不是為了他腦子裡的知識，他們不會花費這麼大功夫治療他，還將他藏起來，外面沒有人知道他還活著。

「我們，人類，對太空永遠有計畫。」卡爾頓抬頭看向天空。「我失敗了，不過還會有人接替我，你遲早能搭上火箭回去。」

『嘖，多愁善感的生物，你明明就想自己去。你的身體我都治好了，有我在，你就算不穿太空裝都能踏上我的星球。』

「我不可能……」他的嘴巴一下子被強制閉起來了。

『叫你去你就去，你以為你有選擇嗎？』他可以感覺到暴動有些躁動。

太吵了嗎？他心想。畢竟這裡是舊金山比較沒落的區域，四週大樓老舊，隔音不佳，街上交通也不好，喇叭聲時常響起。

暴動忽然幫他轉了身，直盯對街的漢堡王，他的人類視力沒有那麼好，不過暴動看得清楚：布洛克坐在落地窗前大啖漢堡。

同一時間，猛毒也看到他們了，布洛克放下漢堡，自言自語。他們的距離太遠，又有玻璃隔音，不是在跟他們說話，而是在和自己的共生體說話。他的西裝伸出一條觸鬚化成黑色箭頭，指著玻璃上的海報：火烤就是美味。

卡爾頓知道暴動一股怒氣上來，他瞬間變成銀色巨人，躍向對街，同時衝撞了一輛剛好經過的轎車，連人帶車撞破落地玻璃，撞翻桌椅。暴動跳起來時，除了自身虛弱還受到卡爾頓的壓抑，縮回了身體裡，人類身體就無意識地下墜了。

「天吶，你們瘋了嗎？」猛毒西裝伸出兩根黑色觸手把卡爾頓接住。

揚起的煙塵就要散了，艾迪趕緊把卡爾頓抓著跑出去。還好當時店內客人很少，除了艾迪在桌邊吃東西，其他顧客還在櫃檯前點餐，沒造成任何傷亡。

\--  
他不知道該帶卡爾頓德瑞克去哪裡，只好回到自己家。把人丟到沙發上。心情有點複雜地看了一眼大門，希望下一批帶槍來的傢伙會知道要敲門，他不希望鎖再壞一次。

「啊啊啊，我們幹嘛要帶這個傢伙回來啊？早知道就丟在那邊就好了。」艾迪焦慮地在公寓裡踱步。

『噢，一時心急。而且說起來是我們害的吧？』猛毒沒忘記帶上超市採購的巧克力磚。  
「我以為是你。」  
『你也同意了，我們是共犯。』  
「可惜了一個華堡。」

卡爾頓呻吟著開始醒來，他的身體再度感覺到疼痛。  
『不要動。』暴動在他腦裡說。突如其來的劇烈運動，讓他身上一些癒合不佳的傷口被拉開了，而暴動正為此在做修復。

艾迪布洛克看到了他醒來，「哇喔，德瑞克先生，要知道我沒有惡意。」然後竊竊私語「我們應該跟他道歉嗎？雖然是他們自己衝過來的。」

「不用你操心了，我一會兒就走。」卡爾頓坐起來，又痛得縮起身子。

『暴動的治療太慢了。』艾迪肩上的猛毒說。  
「你能幫他們嗎？我可不希望他們在我們家待太久。」  
『他身上有暴動，共生體...哦...不會共有一個宿主。而且不能冒著你被搶走的風險。』猛毒似乎做了一個聳肩的動作。

「不管你愛不愛，你最好吃一些。」艾迪拆了猛毒的巧克力磚，遞到卡爾頓面前。卡爾頓接過手，吃了巧克力，暴動需要能量，雖然他痛恨這麼粗糙的食物，畢竟是這裡除了吃掉艾迪（而他們沒那個能力）之外，唯一的選擇。

巧克力確實有一種魔力，疼痛感漸漸消失，暴動的修復更加順利，卡爾頓考慮之後要把巧克力加入固定菜單中。

『你只是靠邪魔外道打敗我，我不需要你可憐！』暴動從卡爾頓肩上探出小腦袋。『等我們復原，會來找你們算帳。』

叩叩叩叩，傳來一陣急促的敲門聲，兩個共生體縮回體內。

『別開門』

雖然猛毒這樣說，但是艾迪還是開門了，外面又是一群荷槍實彈的黑衣人。

「放下槍，這是布洛克先生。」卡爾頓走上前，跟著安保人員回去。

End


End file.
